Piezoelectric motors work by including an orbit in the piezoelectric or elastic material At high frequency, this microscopic median is transformed into a microscopic linear or notary motion The novel designs proposed here enable the piezoelectric rrathalto induce much larger ellipses Therefore, these motors will he faster more effective and can he miniaturized The novel piezoelectric motors proposed here will he able to cause modern in two orthogonal directions simultaneously or serially, for example a translation and a rotary motion. In addition they will require less control and power electronics than two separate motors. Therefore they will he a compact lightweight solution to better robotic systems for endoscopy microsurgery, and prosthetic devices. The lightweight, highly efficient motors capable producing motion in orthogonal directions will he superior components for electromechanical systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This work will have application to Robotic positioning devices, precision x-y positioners, micro-positioners, motion control devices, and high torque actuators for transluminal surgery, microsurgery, and prosthetic devices.